Chelsea Pretty Cure! Bright City Lights!
Chelsea Pretty Cure! Bright City Lights! is the sequel to Chelsea Pretty Cure! Story 1 year after the events of the first series, it seems that the world was at peace and everything was lovely. Chelsea is spending time with her father, as well as hanging out with her new boyfriend Johnny Castile. But an evil version of Cure Night and Cure Light were attacking the town and found a portal to Happiness Haven, and stole the Crystals of Friendship to revive King Depression. who is even more powerful than King Sullen. Queen Happy calls on the girls to become Pretty Cure again. This time they are joined by three new allies, Dina Carter, Satori Iwata, and Karen Healey Characters Pretty Cure [[Chelsea Nordstrom|'Chelsea Nordstrom']] / Cure Night Intro: "Beautiful, dark, and elegant, Cure Night!" Attack: Moonlight Kiss Item: Moon Lipstick A kind, elegant 14 year old girl who is full of love. She loves fashion, theatre and high culture, and she always brings her friends to fashion shows, theatres and concerts. Her nickname is "Chel" which is what her family and friends call her. Her mother, London, was an actress and she dreams of being an actress just like her. She is the sisterly figure on the team and being the 1st to be a Cure, the unofficial leader. She has three young brothers named Mario, Neville, and Louis and she looks after them, being the big sister she is. Her alter ego is Cure Night and her theme color is Black and Dark Blue. She has the powers of the moon and healing. [[Otoha Yamazaki|'Otoha Yamazaki']] / Cure Light Intro: "Beautiful, bright, and cheerful, Cure Light!" Attack: Sunlight Kiss Item: Sunny Lipstick A friendly, selfless 13 year old girl. She is positive and her presence brightens up the place. She is a Christian and a live-and-let-live kind of person.She has a strong sense of justice and hates seeing people hurt. Her alter ego is Cure Light and her theme color is White and Yellow. She has the powers of the sun and healing. [[Maggie McGwire|'Maggie McGwire']] / Cure Song Intro: "Beautiful, pleasant sounding and melodic, Cure Song!" Attack: Contralto Song Item: Lipstick Microphone A cheerful, hip 12 year old idol girl. She is multi-talented, smart, and popular. She can play multiple instruments but she really shines at singing. She began singing when she was 5. She was alone and friendless until she met Chelsea and ever since Chelsea heard her music she felt like she can be a star. Her alter ego is Cure Song and her theme color is Green, Pink and Silver. She has the power of music. [[Brittany Carter|'Brittany Carter']] / Cure Art Intro: "Eyecatching, colorful and appealing, Cure Art!" Attack: Colorful Paintover Item: Rainbow Paintbrush A smart, classy 14 year old girl. She enjoys painting, relaxing, and reading. She is a long time friend of Chelsea and her family. Her art has been featured at the Chelseatown Art Museum and she calls it the highlight of her career. She is conservative fashion-wise except when she is painting because she does not want to mess up her nice clothes. Art club leader at Chelseatown Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Art and her theme color is Orange and Purple. She has the powers of art. [[Kita Hikawa|'Kita Hikawa']] / Cure Polar Intro: "Cool, calm, and white as snow, Cure Polar!" Attack: Northern Lights Aurora Rays Item: Polar Wand A tomboyish, calm and cool 13 year old girl. She likes snowboarding and skiing, as well as playing hockey. She is the captain of the hockey team. She is friends with Minami and goes to her volleyball games. She is slightly annoyed when Minami shows up because Minami is obnoxiously cheerful and talkative. Her alter ego is Cure Polar and her theme color is Light Blue and Grey. She has the power of ice and snow. [[Minami Seishima|'Minami Seishima']] / Cure Tropical Intro: "Hot, fun, and relaxing, Cure Tropical!" Attack: Tropical Wave, Raging Fire Item: Tropical Tambourine A tomboyish, passionate, hot-tempered 13 year old girl who is attracted to boys with hot bodies. Unlike Kita, she is into summer sports like beach volleyball, tennis, track & field, swimming and basketball. She can be obnoxious and a chatterbox, and sometimes asks questions too personal. She is honest, upfront, and wears her heart on her sleeve. She attends Kita's hockey games and always the loudest fan of hers. Her alter ego is Cure Tropical and her theme color is Lime Green and Aqua Blue with Orangish-Red as a sub-theme color. She has the power of water, sand, and fire. Dina Carter / Cure Wild Intro: Attack: Item: Satori Iwata / Cure Game Intro: Attack: Item: Karen Healey / Cure Healing Intro: Attack: Item: Category:Pretty Cure fanime